Classic
|image = CimClassic.PNG|250px |band = MKTO |album = MKTO''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classic_%28MKTO_song%29 |released = June 20, 2013 |genre = Pop |label = Columbia |runtime = 2:55 |writer = |producer = |before = Human |current = |after = Fancy }} "'Classic'" is a song by MKTO. It was recorded at DigiFest UK on May 4, 2014 in London, and was uploaded to Cimorelli's YouTube on May 10, 2014.Description from video reads: "This video was filmed at DigiFest UK on May 4th in London." MKTO tweeted to the girls, telling them: "you guys nailed it ;) the rapping was perfect haha".https://twitter.com/WeAreMKTO/status/465332473614700544 Lyrics '''Katherine': Ooh, boy, you're shining Like a fifth avenue diamond And they don’t make you like they used to You’re never going out of style Christina: Ooh, pretty baby This world might've gone crazy The way you save me Who can blame me When I just wanna make you smile? Amy: I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Sing it out like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway Write a song for you like this Lisa: You’re over my head I’m out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic Baby, you’re so classic Ay, ay Baby, you’re so classic Baby, you Katherine: Four dozen of roses Anything for you to notice All the way to serenade ya Doing it Sinatra-style Christina: Come and pick me up in a Cadillac Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel I could walk down the aisle Amy: I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Sing it out like Marvin Gaye Like Hathaway Christina: Write a song for you like this Lisa: You're over my head I’m out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time It's love on rewind Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it) Out of my league Old school chic Like a movie star on the silver screen You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby, you’re so classic Ay, ay Baby, you’re so classic Ay Baby, you Dani, rapping Baby, you’re class and baby, you're sick I never met a boy like you ever 'til we met Lauren, rapping: A star in the forties, centerfold in the fifties You got me flipping out like the sixties Hippies Dani: Queen of the discotech Lauren: A seventies dream and an eighties best Dani: Hepburn Lauren: Beyoncé Dani: Marilyn Lauren: Massive Dani, rapping: Boy, you’re timeless Lauren, rapping: You're just so classic Lisa: You're over my head I’m out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time It's love on rewind Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it) Out of my league Old school chic like a movie star On the silver screen You’re one of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby, you’re so classic Ay, ay Baby, you’re so classic Baby, you Video Gallery References Category:R&B songs Category:Covers